


Daffodils

by HatterandHare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Death, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterandHare/pseuds/HatterandHare
Summary: Drabble from Hitch's POV. Unrequited Valentine's angst
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> From the Victorian Language of Flowers  
> "DAFFODIL - Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You"
> 
> This is my first attempt at a fic, please be kind lol

_4 years._ We could’ve had this if you had stayed, but I know I never could keep you here with so much more at stake. Hours staying awake in hope that I would see you again, your last sunrise, I hope you saw it too. To hug you, to kiss you, to let all that I bottled in my heart spill out. To never let you leave me again. The only boy I every truly loved, perhaps the only one I ever will. My selfishness leads me back to this thought daily, yet my stupidity is why you never knew.


End file.
